


𝔸ℂ𝕄𝔼

by orphan_account



Category: Bleach, 文豪ストレイドッグス | Bungou Stray Dogs
Genre: Aizen Sosuke Being a Bastard, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Attempt at Humor, BAMF Kurosaki Ichigo, Brotherly Love, Cats, Drama, Family Reunions, Hurt/Comfort, Kidnapping, Kurosaki's are Hot, Multi, Not Beta Read, OP kurosaki Ichigo, Obsession, Platonic Relationships, Twins, Zanpakuto equals Ability, mafia, tired Ichigo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:41:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25557499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: The blonde male smirked, “well when we noticed that Aizen wasn’t putting as much effort in making our job a living hell, the ADA found out that he has been trying to send a few of his people after you. That got us wondering why someone like the Mafia Boss would waste his time on some random nobody.”orAizen is trying to get his hands on Ichigo for some reason and the ginger meets the Armed Detective Agency.(Bleach x Bungou Stray Dogs)(Visord/ADA) (Aizen & Arrancar/Port Mafia)
Relationships: Hirako Shinji & Kurosaki Ichigo, Hollow Ichigo | Zangetsu & Kurosaki Ichigo, Kurosaki Ichigo & Urahara Kisuke, Other Relationship Tags to Be Added
Kudos: 37





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Avoidance is always the Answer](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24371725) by [DevinePhoenix](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DevinePhoenix/pseuds/DevinePhoenix). 



**** A young man stood behind a huge white building staring up at the dark sky. It’s a beautiful full moon out. The man had orange spikey hair that went down to his neck and shadowed his vision. He wore a black sleeveless turtleneck crop top and dark blue skinny jeans with combat boots. Covering it all was an open white doctor’s coat that went down to his knees. A pair of circular glasses rest on his nose, reflecting off the moon. Only when he shifted a bit, warm honey eyes were revealed. 

The other doctors and nurses berate him about his style saying it wasn’t appropriate for people like him but Ichigo never cared to listen. He was one of the best surgeons in the country, they can’t do jack shit to him even if they wanted to. If he wanted to dress like a ‘ _ slut _ ’ and walk around the hospital revealing his smooth ass skin, he'll do that.

Ichigo blew out one last puff of smoke from his cigarette before stomping it out. Yeah, it’s unhealthy, so what? It’s not like the ginger was planning to stay long on this earth anyway. People like to say he had signs of depression or suicidal tendencies but, Ichigo doesn't think he was either of those things. If one day he gets hit by a drunk driver, fell off a bridge, got stabbed to death, swallowed poison, overdosed, had a heart attack, or burnt alive, he wouldn’t mind dying. Ichigo likes to view it as he accepts death better than others. It's a normal process of life after all and he is going to kick the bucket anyway later in life. So if fate sped the process up, it didn't matter to him. If he dies, he dies.

_ Ichigo doesn’t care. _

He started back around the building before pausing all of a sudden. A small breeze brushed against his orange locks and white coat. The man lets out a tired sigh, “I know you’re there. If you’re gonna hide from me, you gotta do better than that.” 

The bushes a few meters away bristle a bit as a group of men and women dressed in black business suits walk out from the shadows, bushes, and around the corner of the hospital. Two girls dressed in Japanese popstar style clothing walked up the ginger male who doesn’t seem intimidated by how outnumbered he is. He actually looks rather bored. “What do you want?” Ichigo finally asks. 

“I’m Loly Aivirrne and this is my sister Melony Mallia .” The girl with dark hair tied up in two ponytails introduced them. “We are from the Port Mafia. You are Kurosaki Ichigo, yes?” 

The ginger nodded, leaned against the building, studying the sisters and people around him. It really wasn’t a surprise to him that Aizen sent more of his goons. This is the 23rd time one of these guys approached him with the biggest egos in the world. The guy at this point seemed to have a weird obsession with getting his hands on him. Creepy fuck. Loly’s smile grew, “We would like you to come with us.” 

“No thanks,” Ichigo replied without a second to spare and continued to walk. One of the men in suits suddenly stepped in front of him, effectively blocking the way. He raises a brow and turns his head back to the sisters. This time, Melony spoke instead, “this is  _ not  _ a request, Kurosaki Ichigo. Master Aizen will meet with you right away.” 

“For what? He wants a doctor with my hands or something?”

“We cannot tell you anything right now. We are too exposed in the public so you just have to get in the car with us--” Ichigo suddenly kicked the man standing in his way and continues to pummel all the other people in suits thinking they can stop him from moving with skilled martial arts move. After a few minutes, he had a bunch of agents bodies scattered around him like dead flies. The ginger didn’t even break a sweat. Ichigo stomps down on one of their heads, his hands immediately went to his pocket, “weak. I’m not sure if I want to join a side that is as weak as your stupid Port Mafia. Now scram.”

Loly and Melony scoffed suddenly both of them said their commands to summon their ability. 

“ **_ Escolopendra! _ ** ” Loly suddenly had ghostly blue transparent tentacles appear and reach out toward’s Ichigo who stood there with an unimpressed expression. 

“ **_ Dark Oblivion! _ ** ” Melony yelled out and red glowing orbs surround her and suddenly charge at the ginger. 

Ichigo sighs and time seems to slow just a bit as the attacks come closer ever millisecond. He didn’t want to summon his ability this late at night but his fleshy body is disappointingly not going to survive from the looks of those attacks. Plus it’s better to just get this over with. 

“ **_ Zangetsu. _ ** ” A lean-built snow-white male materializes behind him. He had a black horn sticking out the side of his forehead, long white ragged hair, furry black neck collar, and a white tattered cloak that swayed with the invisible wind that only seems to affect him alone. Black pupils with white irises pierced through the two sister’s souls. His long midnight katana with the chain at the end of the handle deflected the incoming attacks with ease. A sadistic grin made it on Ichigo’s lip when he said the next command, “ **_ Nameless Getsuga. _ ** ”

Loud horrified screams filled the air followed by a blinding white light. When the light dissipated, Loly and Melony laid on the ground bleeding out a lot of pool of blood. Their eyes were still wide open but their irises were completely white. It looked as if the life was sucked out of them.  **_ Zangetsu  _ ** fades away as Ichigo walks around the corner to get back to work. He has broken many rules with the dress code and taking longer when he was only given a 30-minute break. The ginger likes to act rebellious but knows his limits. He is one of the best Surgeons in the country, yes, but he can only break so many rules before the higher-ups finally decide it’s best if he is stripped of his medical license. 

Hey, sometimes he can take his job seriously. 

Ichigo walks back into the hospital knowing he was going to get an earful from his petite assistant. Seemingly not noticing the blonde man perched on top of the building, having seen the entire fight with his pair of chestnut eyes. A Cheshire grin makes it on his lips before suddenly he vanishes from thin air. 

“Interesting.” 

..

Kisuke was typing away at his keyboards. His eyes looking at all the information on the screen. He is so close! Was, actually. He WAS so close to beating the enemy team on Leagues of Legends until a certain blonde bastard kicked open his door and practically dragged his introverted ass out to the meeting room. It had a long table with 5 seats on each side and 1 at each end. “I found him! The one Aizen is obsessed about!” Shinji’s yelled out so the others could hear. 

Not so soon after, seven others came scrambling inside the room through the door. 

Half of them wearing excited faces, the other half looking bored or debating if they should just leave now. Shinji snickered as they all sat down in their chairs before throwing a bunch of folders onto the table. All of them grabbed one. A lime hair girl complained when she was handed a folder that was wrinkled. 

“Doesn’t fucking matter, Mashiro. They all have the same information inside.” Kensei rolled his eyes at the childlike behavior. Shinji grinned before opening his up, the others copied his movements. Taking one look at the picture attached to the file, Rose couldn’t help but wolf whistle at the image. “Damn, I can see why Aizen likes him.” 

** Kurosaki, Ichigo **

** Gender: Male **

** Age: 21 **

** Height: 5’8.5 (174cm) **

** Weight:134 lbs. (61 kg) **

** Hair Color: Orange (Natural)? **

** Eye Color: Brown **

** Blood Type: A **

** Birthday: July 15 **

** Occupation: Doctor, Surgeon **

** Personality: ENFJ (Protagonist) **

** Ability Name: Zangestu **

** Ability’s Level (C/B/A/S): [Unknown] **

** Dere Type: Hinedere **

** Family Members: [Unknown] **

** Nationality: Japanese  **

Kisuke raised a brow and flipped the page to see nothing else. He frowns and looks at the blonde male sitting at the other end of the table. “this is very little information.” 

“Indeed it is. We’ve only gathered information on Berry-boy here from observing conversations with co-workers and a few others. The guy doesn’t share much about himself but from what the others and I have observed from Kurosaki Ichigo is that he is strong enough to take on a group of ability users. He’s already been confronted many times by Aizen’s lackeys and he kills them every time they provoke him. I don’t think Aizen wants a fuck toy-- ok maybe, but I think the main reason is that he wants Kurosaki Ichigo because is hella  _ strong _ .” Shinji explains. All eyes in the room widened slightly. Hiyori glared at the paper in front of her, “How strong are we talking?” 

“Kurosaki didn’t even sweat when he took down the sisters of chaos last night.” 

Kensei stood up, “Last night?? That is where you were? You turned down my invitation to  _ that? _ ” 

“Yeah! I’m not gonna sit through a bunch of rom-com with you and Mashiro! Fucking disgusting.” 

“Hey!” The lime hair girl squawked, “They are beautiful and heartwarming! The plots are romantic as fuck!” 

“I don’t give two shits!” Shinji scowled at them. Kisuke coughed everyone’s attention back to the main subject. The banter among them is normal. This just another day at work. The sandy-hair male looked up at their leader, “so you’re saying you want to recruit the boy?” 

“Bingo.” Shinji Cheshire grin returns. 

“I don’t believe that is a smart move,” Lisa suddenly interjected. She pushed up her glasses that were slipping slightly off of her nose before speaking. “Think about it, if Aizen has sent his men to recruit Kurosaki and he killed everyone that has went his way, what makes you think  _ we _ can persuade him to join us? Or in the least, not attack us?” 

The room was silent for a moment. Everyone in their thoughts thinking about how to go against it. Shinji suddenly shrugged before speaking, “wow, Lisa. Didn’t know your Fujoshi mind could be so smart.” That earned him a death glare from the said woman. He snickered before continuing, “Berry-boy might be stubborn but so am I. If Aizen wants him that badly, this must be very important. We don’t know the full extent of Kurosaki’s  **_ Zangetsu _ ** , but if we could have him come join us, I’m sure we will have more than enough power to take down the port Mafia.” 

Once again, the rest of them fell silent, contemplating their leader’s words. Kisuke smirked and pulled down his striped hat to shade his calculating eyes. Similar to Aizen, when Shinji sets his eyes on a goal, he won’t let go. Like a dog with his favorite toy. 

“So,” Kisuke broke the silence, “what’s the plan?”

..

Shinji and Kensei were walking through the crowd of pedestrians. Orange, Yellow, and shades of pink danced across the sky as the sun was starting to set. The two ability users blended in the crowd very well even with Shinji’s tacky outfit that Kensei loathes. The blonde has one weird fashion statement. 

Both of them suddenly take a turn into an alley and stop in front of a bar. The glowing sign above them had the fancy name  _ Lupin _ printed onto it. Shinji tilted his head slightly. He has never heard of this bar until now. Apparently, Kurosaki Ichigo likes to visit this place on the weekends because he gets off work early.

The two ability users went in and down two sets of steps. When Kensei and he looked around the bar, they both immediately had the same thought. It looked very fancy. The outside did not do any justice for this place. Shinji can see why Berry-boy likes to come here for a drink or two. Speaking of which.

The ginger-haired male sat at the center in front of the counter where an old looking bartender was cleaning a glass cup. His glasses were set aside beside him. Without them, he looked very young. Ichigo sat there quietly, as the bartender talked about his day, seemingly uninterest in saying anything and would rather listen. Kensei nudged Shinji in the arm and gestured to the opposite side of the bar where there were a couple of suspicious-looking men sitting beside the counters, trying to conceal the fact they kept glancing at Ichigo. 

The bartender looked up at them and smiled as he placed down the glass cup. He bowed at the newcomers and ask them to sit anywhere they like. Shinji took the chance to sit close to the ginger-haired male who eyed him boredly before shrugging it off and took another sit of his beer that had a sphere made of ice inside. They were only a seat apart. Kensei sat next to Shinji and ordered a cup of whiskey for the blonde and coffee for himself. 

The bartender, Yamamoto, gave them their drinks. He then went back to cleaning. “How have your guy’s day been?” The old man asked politely. 

“My day has been fan-absolute-tastic! I didn’t do much at my job today.” Shinji answered. Kensei scoffs at his statement, “because the others and I did the paperwork for you. Which by the way, a thank you could be nice in a while.” 

The blonde smirks devilishly. Yamamoto tilted his head curiously, “what do you guys do for a living?” 

“Oh, we work with the government. We’re part of a special task force assigned for this city.” Shinji immediately replied causing his partner to glare at him for revealing such information. 

“Sounds… interesting.” The old man smiled kindly. “Be careful out there, heard there is the mafia that roams the streets at night.” His voice dropped to a hushed tone when he spoke about the Port Mafia. The organization that strikes fear in the city. Fearsome ability users are recruited or are forced to join the yearly round. That is one of the reasons why Shinji’s squad was asked to come here and stay here. There aren’t many ability users here that can go up against the Port Mafia, not when Aizen practically runs the streets. 

“We’ll keep that in mind, sir.” Shinji smiled back.

As the blonde took a sip of his glass of whiskey, he noticed the group of men on the other side of the bar making their way over towards them. To be more precise, over to Ichigo. All of them wore cocky grins and their eyes gave off creepy vibes. They eyed Ichigo up and down before the ginger sighs tiredly and snaps at them. “What?” 

“Heard Aizen wanted a man with orange-hair like yours. I can see why now since you dress like you wanna be fucked.” One of them spoke. This caused Shinji to choke on his drink and Kensei to tense at the Mob Boss’s name. Ichigo scowled so deeply that it almost seemed to be etched on his face. Even with violent aura forming off of him that screamed, “ _ DANGER! GET THE FUCK AWAY! DANGER! _ ” the group of men didn’t stop. Even Yamamoto paused what he was doing to glare at them. 

“How about we get out of this ugly ass bar and go to my place. We could all take turns with you. Then we hand you over to Aizen. You would like that right?” The guy that seemed to look like the leader, who is all fat and sweaty, purred much to Ichigo’s distaste. He even had the gal to grope his ass. Before anyone could see coming Ichigo suddenly smashed his glass cup into the pig’s face. The guy cried out in pain as the ginger continue to hit him repeatedly and the rest of the guys that tried to pry him off their leader.

Not so long afterward, Ichigo stomps down onto the fat man’s head and growled, “how dare you to try to act so disgustingly in Yama-Ji’s dead wife’s bar. If she was here, she’d fuck you up worse then I did for being such a Pig in the place they work so hard for. Also, if you ever see Aizen, tell him to go shove it where the sun doesn’t shine you little fucking rat. I’m not interested in joining him, so stop sending weaklings like you. Got it?” Shinji and Kensei’s eyes widened for multiple reasons. They  _ both  _ didn’t expect Ichigo to act so violently but to be very selfless about it. Old man Yamamoto looked slightly relieved.

The man trembling under Ichigo’s foot whimpered causing the ginger to become even angrier. “I CAN’T FUCKING HEAR YOU! GOT IT?!” The boot press down even more on his head. Imedietally the man nodded frantically, "S-sorry! W-we won't bother you ever again!" and commanded him and the other males to run. They all scrambled up the stairs, tripping over each other before slamming the door shut. Seconds tick by before Ichigo suddenly exhaled loudly and look at the old bartender, “sorry for the commotion. Had a rough day. I'll pay for the glass I broke. Was hoping I wouldn't break anything this time but the guy got on my nerves.” The ginger picked up his glasses and put them on. Wait a minute, ‘ _ this time _ ’?? What is that supposed to mean?!

Yamamoto smiled warmly and waved it off, “there is no need to apologize, Ichigo-Kun. Thank you for defending my wife’s honor. However next time, please try to keep your voice down. I don’t mind… the aggressiveness but today we have other customers.” He gestured to Shinji and Kensei sitting right there. The ginger looked a bit surprised as if he had forgotten about their presence.

“S-sorry.” He apologized before putting cash on the table. “You’re drinks are on me.” The male said before walking up the wooden stairs. “See ya, Yama-Ji. Call me if you anything.” 

“Be safe, Ichigo-Kun.” And with that, the door could be heard being shut gently. Shinji immediately stood up and ran after Ichigo, almost forgetting for a second there why they came to the bar in the first place. Kensei sighs before taking another sip. He'll just stay a little longer.

“So that Ichigo, guy? What’s his story?” The silver hair male asked the old bartender. Since he is here, might as well try to get more information on Kurosaki.

“Well,” Yamamoto began, “Ichigo-Kun comes here always by himself. He told me that making friends is a hassle and it’s bothersome. I can’t blame him for thinking that way…”

“Why not?”

The old man paused and looked at Kensei, setting down the clean glass cup, “he lost someone he loved and cared for at a young age. Ichigo thinks it’s better to be a lone wolf rather than get hurt when the thing you cherish is snatched from your hands. Can’t tell you the full story, because I’m not sure if he wants me to share it but you could  _ try _ to ask him yourself.”

“Huh…” The white hair male took another sip of his coffee as he thought about the ginger. 

..

“You need something?” Ichigo asked with an annoyed yet curious tone. He was in the middle of unlocking his apartment door when took notice that the blonde male who sat suspiciously close to him even with all the space by the counter is following him. There was like seven more, so why next to him? Does Aizen have something to do with this? Why does he have such tacky ass clothes

The blonde stepped out the shadows as if it concealed him in the first place, and sent him a Cheshire grin. Ichigo sent him an unimpressed gaze before continuing to unlock his door. “Go back to Aizen and stop stalking me. I saw you the other night watching me taking down those two sisters. Your stealth needs some work.” He was just about to shut the door but a foot caught it from closing. 

“I don’t work for that bastard with a god-complex. I work against him.” The stranger said. His and Ichigo’s gaze locked for a moment there and the ginger sighed tiredly. Ok, he was a bit interested now. 

The shorter male opened the door to let the blonde step inside. Even if the stranger tries to attack him, he knew  **_ Zangetsu  _ ** would deal it with swiftly. He plops down onto the couch as Blonde sits on the sofa across. “So, who are you and what do you want?”

“Oh, apologies for not introducing myself earlier. My name is Shinji Hirako and you’re Ichigo Kurosaki, yes?” The ginger’s eyes narrowed at the man. How did he know his name? But then again, Aizen knew too and Ichigo was too lazy to give a fuck about it at this point. “At the bar, when I said I work with the government, that was not a lie. I’m part of a group called the Armed Detective Agency. We mostly consist of ability users such as yourself and me with a few exceptions here and there.” 

Ichigo’s head perked up when ability users were mention. He knew there were people like him somewhere out there in the world because his parents told him, but didn't know where to look. It's common sense you don't show anyone you're ability unless it's to pick a fight. 

_ Armed Detective Agency? _ 'Never heard of it.' Ichigo mentally said. 

“We deal with ability users that break the law, for example, Aizen and his mafia members. Normal humans can be severely harmed or be killed if they go up against an ability user with just a regular gun or knife. That is why the government created a branch for people like us.” Shinji explained. He stares at the ginger across from him with amusement when he sees Ichigo taking it all in, but still looking rather confused. “Wait so what does this have to do with you following me around like a fucking creep?”

The blonde male smirked, “well when we noticed that Aizen wasn’t putting as much effort in making our job a living hell, the ADA found out that he has been trying to send a few of his people after you. That got us wondering why someone like the Mafia Boss would waste his time on some random nobody.” He ignores the glare sent his way because it held no real malice. “I was only watching to see what all the talk was about and figured out why Aizen truly liked you. Not only you have a smoking hot body--” Ichigo growled at him. Ok, maybe he shouldn’t say that. “But you also have the power that could give him the greatest advantage in taking over the entire fucking country. He is already well on his way, having already half of Japan under his thumb, however with you, it will be a stroll in a park with him. That is why we ask you to come with us and help us take down Aizen. You clearly have the ability to do if he is putting his work on hold just get his hands on someone like you. I know it sounds like we are going to use you, but trust me when I say when the job is over, we won’t throw away people when they have served their purpose like Aizen does unless they want to be left alone.”

It was silent for a moment. Shinji watched as the male’s eyes across from him to widen in surprise. After a few seconds, they sharpen a bit before Ichigo avert his gaze to the floor. “You and Aizen are idiots. None of you guys understand how  **_ Zangetsu  _ ** works?” 

“Hm?”

“Currently, my ability is weak.” The ginger suddenly said causing Shinji to raise a brow. “ **_ Zangetsu _ ** is one side of a coin. I’m only able to pull out 50% of my true ability.” 

“Wait, what?” It was once again quiet for a moment as Ichigo contemplates what he should say next before saying ‘Fuck it’. “I had a twin brother. He and I were always two sides of the same coin and so was our abilities.” The ginger-male spoke in a slightly depressed tone as Shinji listened. His eyes slightly widening when finding out Ichigo had a twin. “We refused to leave each other’s side and was practically joined by the hips. It wasn't just because we loved each other dearly, but our ability was always strong when we together. Believe it or not, but the  **_ Zangetsu  _ ** you saw the other night is not the original form.  **_ Zangetsu _ ** is only half of its original name. The true name of the ability was called  **_ Tensa Zangetsu _ ** .” 

Shinji stilled. Well, that was unexpected. “What?”

“My brother and I control the same ability. One ability shared between the two of us. However when we… separated, so did the ability. That is how I got  **_ Zangetsu _ ** .”

The blonde stared at him baffled. His mind was going hyperdrive trying to wrap his mind around the information he was given. After a moment, Shinji finally spoke. “How is this even possible?” Ichigo shrugged. 

“We live in a world with people like us. It’s not  _ that  _ impossible.” 

“Yeah, but… Ichigo, sharing  _ one  _ ability between  _ two  _ people is unheard of. I get it if you both had the same exact ability, one for each twin but… one for two? That is seriously… Impossible even for people like us.”

“My mother was an ability user. So is my dad. The doctors told them that if they were to ever have a kid, it would die rather quickly after being birth to due them both being extremely powerful ability users. The chances of them living would be 0.0015%. My parents, however, were stubborn and believed with their entire heart and soul that the kid would survive. Something about my dad’s genes giving the baby the will and stubbornness to prevail.” Ichigo chuckled when he mentioned his dad. “If that wasn’t enough, they prayed day and night to raise a healthy child made of their own flesh and blood. I don’t know if some god out there heard their please or it was just some kinda weird luck that my mom gave birth to a pair of twins that shared one ability. This way, the child doesn’t die because it wouldn’t, you know, overstrain and work the body too hard from trying to regulate the ability.  **_ Tensa Zangetsu  _ ** was shared.” 

When the ginger finally finished, he looked up at Shinji to find him staring at him like he was seeing a ghost and couldn’t help but smirk when the expression seemed to be forever etched on his face. After a long period of silence, the blonde snapped out his jumbled thoughts to look at Ichigo in the eye, still not being able to shake off his disbelief. “What happened to your brother?” 

Ichigo bit his lip before sitting up straight. Shinji frowned, “You don’t have to answer you know-”

“He was taken from me. Kidnapped.” Ichigo’s long orange bangs shadowed his eyes as he spoke. “I don’t know if he is still alive or not but… in this world, even having  **_ Tensa  _ ** at his command, a little boy like my brother can’t possibly have lived. I stopped hoping and thinking he was alive my last year in college…”

“What was his name?” 

“...Shi--”

“Shinji!” the door burst open to a heavy breathing Kensei standing there. Both Shinji and Ichigo almost jumped out their skins from the sudden intrusion. “Why haven’t you returned my calls? It’s been three fucking hours! Mashiro is gonna be mad at me if I don’t come home with--” 

“ **_ Zangetsu. _ ** ” The humanoid ability materialized in front of Ichigo and charged at Kensei at a fast speed. Shinji luckily acted faster because he grabbed the ginger’s arm and yelled, “STOP!” 

The ability halted in its spot, the midnight blade only millimeters away from the white-hair male’s throat. Ichigo narrowed his eye dangerously at Kensei before waving  **_ Zangetsu  _ ** away. He turned to Shinji looking severely unimpressed, “I expect one of you to pay for my door. My landlord will no be happy.” He scowled. The blonde chuckled before waving Kensei over.

“Yeah yeah, whatever. Anyway, Kensei, Ichigo. Ichigo, Kensei.” The two shook hands, eyeing each other warily. “Now, Ichigo, back to business, and I’ll explain everything to you Kensei, later. Your ability, even at 50% percent, we would still like you to join us. Aizen is going to send more and more of his goons until he gets what he wants so it would be safer with us.” 

Ichigo opened his mouth to protest but Shinji beat him to it. “And before you yell at me and tell me you’re not weak, you are  _ far  _ from weak. It’s just, Aizen will send stronger ability users stronger than regulars like those sisters you have defeated. They are called Espada among the Port Mafia ranks and they will be a severe problem if we don’t deal with Aizen. All I’m saying is that it won’t hurt to extra safe with us. Plus, possibly we could use your help in the long run.”

The ginger stood there silently thinking about his choices. He wasn’t sure if these people could be a friend or foe. They could be lying for Pete’s sake, but the thought about getting Aizen to stop being such a creep would relieve a lot of stress would be wonderful. No need to constantly look over his shoulder everywhere he goes. Ichigo sighed, “I first have to meet everyone you work with, then I’ll think about it.”

Shinji grinned and nodded. “Oki Doki. Whatever you want Berry-boy.”


	2. Chapter 2

Aizen's eyes sharpen at the sight of his men all beat up and clothes tattered. Idiots they all were for confronting Kurosaki Ichigo without having an ability. They are lucky he didn’t use his ability on them because of how weak they are. Or, unlucky because now they must deal with Aizen himself. The Mob Boss closes his eyes to think. He gestures to Gin to get rid of the waste in front of them. 

Aizen doesn’t open his eyes, nor flinch when he hears blood curtailing screams as his right-hand man deals with the men. He doesn’t even care that there were others in the room witnessing the slaughter in front of them. They’re all used to it. Those who aren’t didn’t dare to speak up.

Aizen contemplates his next move. He needs Kurosaki Ichigo for his plans but the ginger is like a slippery eel. The male just keeps slipping out of his grip. A thought came into Aizen’s mind before he finally opens his eyes. “Ulquiorra, Yammy.” He calls for his two strongest Espadas. “You two are in charge of finding Ichigo and bringing him to me. Don’t live to disappoint.” The Mob Boss commanded. 

They nodded before suddenly disappearing out of the door. Aizen’s gaze searches the room for a specific person to find them absent. “Where is Espada 0?” 

“Shiro is sleeping in. He threatened to cut all my hair off with a butterknife if I try to wake him up again.” Gin said, wiping his blood-stained hands on his white t-shirt.

Aizen sighed before getting up. He puts on his casual amused smirk before dismissing the other Espadas in the room. “I’ll go wake up Shiro myself.” That drew a chuckle from Gin, “good luck boss!”

..

Ichigo stared at the door in front of him. Was he at the wrong place? Did Shinji write down the correct address? Sure the door had the letters, Armed Detective Agency, on it but the place looked nothing like he imagined. It looked like a regular apartment complex on top of a cafe. However, if the ADA sign wasn’t enough to prove Ichigo that this was the correct place, the door suddenly opened with Shinji almost looking as surprised as him when they meet eyes. 

“Uh… Hi.” The blonde stood up straight to greet him.

“Yo.” Ichigo waved before being lead inside.

“You’re kinda late. Thought you got lost. I was gonna go and get you.”

“Alarm clock ran out of batteries last night. Forgot to change it.” Shinji snorted before leading him to a room with a long table and a group of people already inside. Ichigo’s brows almost shot up when he saw a familiar face that looked equally shocked as him when their eyes met.

“Kisuke?” 

“Hello, Ichi-chan.” 

Shinji looked at the back and forth with a confused expression. The other’s eyed them with curiosity. “Am I missing something here?”

Ichigo shook his head and let out a chuckle, “I didn’t know my perverted god-father worked for the Agency.” This caused Kisuke to whip out his fan and hide his devilish smirk, “mah, I’m offended the precious strawberry is calling me mean names.” 

“Oh shut it, you know it’s true.” Ichigo scoffs before looking around at the others. “So this is the Armed Detective Agency. I’ve got to admit, you all don’t look like much,” the ginger male spoke in a bored tone. Gaining some glares from all the other members.

“What can you guys even do?”

“You think you can just waltz in here and ask for us to tell you what our ability is? You got some guts kid.” Hiyori growled. Ichigo’s gaze wandered down to her before he turned to Shinji, “you let kids join this agency?”

“Hey!” The petite blonde yelled. “I’m not a kid! I’m 36! You’re the kid here!” 

Ichigo leers at her, “that is depressing. A 36-year-old midget.” 

“You-” Hiyori jumps at him which Shinji intervenes easily. “Calm it, will you? We’re supposed to guard the guy, not fucking hurt him.” 

“He started it!” She argued.

“And I’m ending it!” They both glowered at each other before letting out a ‘hmph’ and look in separate ways. Ichigo looks at his god-father, “Is this really what the ADA is like?” 

Kisuke shrugs, “only with these two.”

Shinji stood up straight and looked at Ichigo, “let me introduce you to the agency. You already know Kisuke and Kensei. This is Hiyori Sarugaki.” He gestured down to the petite girl.

“Love Aikawa,” the guy had dark hair and shades on but Ichigo could tell they were examining up and down unimpressively. 

“Rojuro Otoribashi,” the blonde man smiled lazily at him. “Call me Rose.” 

“Hachi Ushoda,” the biggest guy in the room almost made Ichigo nervous from his size but that anxiety immediately disappeared when the man bow respectfully to him. 

“Lisa Yadomaru, everyone’s favorite yaoi lover,” that earned Shinji a smack on the head from a woman with frames resting on the bridge of her nose and tied up raven hair.

“Last but not least, Mashiro Kuna.” Shinji gestured to the last person in the room who had strange hair-like Ichigo but hers was lime green. The blonde leaned into the ginger’s ear to whisper, “careful, she’s crazy,” before Ichigo was suddenly tackled to the ground by the girl. 

“Kensei! He is much cuter in person! Look at him!” She rubs her cheek obnoxiously against his as he squirms to get free. “C-can’t breath-” He manages to choke out. Kensei finally takes mercy on the poor young adult and pries Mashiro off of Ichigo, “what did we say about hugging people without their consent?”

“Not to do it…” Mashiro pouts. “But he’s so more handsome in person! His hair is soft too! Do you use conditioner?”

Ichigo doesn’t answer. Instead, he rolls his eyes gets back onto his feet to brush off the non-existent dust on his pants and shoulders. The male sighs and was about to say something when suddenly the ground shakes slightly, and the lamp overhead waves back and forth violently. Shinji curses causing Ichigo to look at him with confusion. “Something or someone is attacking the barrier,” Hachi explains.

“Mafia members. Espada rank.”

Kisuke grabs onto the young adult’s sleeve as Lisa, Love, Kensei, and Mashiro run out. Shinji looks at the remaining members and orders them to keep Ichigo safe which leaves a slightly bad taste in the ginger’s mouth. He wants to help.

However, before he could do so, his god-father, Hachi, and Rose jump into a portal Kisuke created pulling Ichigo with them. The young adult looks around and sees that they are in some kind of warehouse. Dusty crates were surrounding them suggesting that this place hasn’t been visited or used for a long time. Dust slowly sprinkled onto them causing Ichigo to sneeze. 

“Where are we?” 

“A warehouse ten miles out from the city. Nothing but trees around here.” 

Kisuke looks at Hachi who nods, “ **_No Escape_ **.” Suddenly an orange barrier rises and covers the surrounding walls. Ichigo looks at them looking a bit bewildered, “are Shinji and the other’s going to be ok?” 

Rose hums, not looking at him as he answers, “they will be fine. We must worry about making sure Aizen doesn’t get his hands on you.” 

“But Shinji says I can help. I’m not going to sit-” Kisuke stops Ichigo by placing a hand on the boy’s head. “Ichigo, I know you’re used to facing lower rank Mafia members, but these are Espadas. It takes two to three ADA members to defeat just one sometimes and we can’t risk letting them get their hands on you. If they do… it will be very hard to get you back.” 

Ichigo’s eyes widened. He has never seen his god-father this angry before. Whenever Kisuke came around to visit, he was always this goofy perverted man. But the man in front of him right now looks scared of losing Ichigo. It’s like ever since the _accident_ involving his twin, the adults around him have become more cautious and protective of him.

Suddenly the ground shakes slightly. Ichigo could visibly see all three of ADA members tense up, preparing to fight whatever is outside the warehouse that hollers at them. “Hand over Carrot Top and We’ll be on our way!” The male voice was loud and powerful.

“Impossible! We’re ten miles away from the city! How could he have found us so fast?”

“Don’t know but prepare your abilities. Ichigo, don’t fight, stay by me.” Ichigo scowled at that but listened to Kisuke anyway.

Ichigo felt his paranoia rise as he could see the barriers around them shake with the force hitting them. Hachi looks frustrated, trying his very best to keep them from shattering. Then everything stills. It was completely silent for a moment. Everyone traded glances. 

Before anyone could say a word, the ceiling above them crashed down upon them and dust is sent flying everywhere. “Hiding like ants I see?” There stood in the center of the ware was a huge brute that towered over them all. Even Hachi seemed a slight bit intimidated by how tall the man stood. He didn’t even look like a man, more like a beast in Ichigo’s opinion. 

Yammy’s eyes searched the warehouse and spotted the orange mop of hair he was searching for. His chilling grin widened, “you.” Ichigo was about to activate his ability but Rose beat him to eat when the brute started towards him. “ **_Kinshara_ **.”

A golden whip appears in the blonde’s hand and he swings it at Yammy who hisses when he gets hit. He turns to Rose who continues to strike him. Suddenly, the brute’s skin begins to glow red “ **_Ira, Enrage!_ **” The room explodes with energy throwing them off their feet, except for Hachi who sets up a barrier. Just when Ichigo thought the man couldn’t get any bigger, his entire body destroyed most of the ceiling. 

“Aizen isn’t going to be pleased that I caused a lot of damage, but when I kill you all and deliver Kurosaki Ichigo to him, he won’t give a fuck about what I have done.” Yammy cackles. 

He sends his fist down upon them which is strangely fast for a big guy like him. Good thing Hachi put up a barrier last minute and Rose’s whip sings past the debris and at Yammy. It nicks him in the right eye which causes the big guy to howl in pain and growl at them.

Rose inhales as Hachi pulls up barriers around Ichigo and Kisuke. Suddenly the blonds send out lightning fast hits with his whip that the human couldn’t track. Each time it hits Yammy, cuts appear all over the brute’s body. Ichigo watches with awe. He would not like to get on Rose’s bad side if it came down to it.

Yammy fell backward into the ground, causing it to shake and earth bits to fly in all directions. There was only the sound of Rose’s heavy panting for a moment. The blond looks down at his weapon and lets it disappear. “It’s over.” 

“Are you kidding?” Yammy’s voice boom causing them all too tense up. The brute sits up slowly and groans at his cuts. His dumbfounded expression turns into an enraged one, all his cuts suddenly disappear as if it were never there. All there eyes widened as he got up onto his feet and glared down at them as if they were nothing but annoying rats. Rose curses and tries to summon his ability once more but Yammy hits him full on. Hachi yells for his friend’s name as his body is sent flying through the trees. 

“Rose!”

Ichigo could feel Kisuke’s grip on his arm tighten as he pulls him to stand behind the sandy-blonde. Yammy aimed for Hachi next. He hit the man so hard he flew back into a tree and the barrier around Ichigo and his god-father shattered. “Hachi!” Kisuke cursed before glaring at the brute standing in front of them.

“How cute. You actually think you could defend Pretty Boy.” Yammy grinned before sending a swing down onto the sandy-blonde male. Kisuke opened a portal and shut it immediately, causing his entire arm to be devoured. He stumbles back in pain and screams at the loss of his right arm and glares at Kisuke. “You rat!”

“You’ve got to be faster than that, Espada-san.” The smaller male taunts. However, he keeps himself in between the brute and Ichigo. 

Yammy looks pissed off at the sing-song voice and his body glows red once more as his chopped off limb comes back. He flexes his finger to show off his regeneration skills to the two. “Oh, I’ll gladly show you how fast I can get.” 

“Kisuke!” Ichigo yells at him but it’s too late. The male tries to open a portal before Yammy could hit him, the brute kicks Kisuke in the side hard enough to shatter half of his bones. The sandy-blonde flies into the ground, leaving Ichigo by himself.

Ichigo grounded his teeth together. “You bastard!” Tears threatening to spill. 

Yammy narrowed his eyes on the ginger male, “to think that you are related to Shiro, but you’re more… appealing to my taste.” 

Ichigo right then and there stops. His eyes widened. He hasn’t heard that name come out another person’s mouth for so long it catches him off guard. What… did this guy… say? 

“Sh-Shiro? H-how do you…” 

“Oh? No one has ever told you?” The huge man laughed at his shocked expression. Ichigo could feel his entire body shake. “Shiro Kurosaki, your twin works for the Port Mafia. In fact, the albino fucker is an Espada himself.” 

Dark energy threatens to spill from the ginger as he could feel the time stop around him. It can’t be true. His brother couldn’t be alive after all these years. He couldn’t be. And of all the things, Shiro wouldn’t work for the Mafia. He… just couldn’t. This man… this ruthless murderer in front of him… is lying. 

“Oh, what’s wrong? You sad you’re stupid twin joined the better side without you--” 

“Lier.” 

“What?” Yammy raises a brow at the male who’s hair shadowed over his eyes. 

“I said… LIER!” Ichigo finally looks up at him, his eyes are now gold somehow. “ ** _ZANGETSU!_** ” His voice now had a dual-tone as the ability manifested behind him. However, this time it no longer looks like a man with a horn. It had an appearance similar to a demon from hell. This time, **_Zangetsu_** had two horns with a skull mask covering its face. A hole at the center of its chest with black lines going up and down his body leading there. There was a red fluff around its collar and wrist. The once short wavy white hair was now long and _orange_. Golden sharp yet crazed eyes were the only thing you could see behind the mask. **_Zangetsu_** had sharp black claws that gleamed from the light.

The manifestation let out a loud roar before it charges at Yammy whose eyes widened. “You’re a lier!” Large cuts appear all over the brute’s arm. 

“You have no right to speak about my brother like that!” Both arms are severed off when Yammy tried to fight back but the speed coming from the ability was impossibly fast. 

“My brother is a good man!” One of his legs is severed off as Ichigo yells. Tears running down his cheeks as he sends a deadly glare at Yammy. **_Zangetsu_ **suddenly begins to charge a red glowing orb from its horns. 

“ _My_ Shiro wouldn’t join the Mafia, you _lying_ fucker!!” With one final scream, **_Zangetsu_ **lets the red orb fly down at the brute’s head. There was silence for a moment. As minute’s past, the dust finally settles down to reveal Yammy’s fried corpse lying in front of a breathless Ichigo.

The ginger stood there, glaring down at the dead body, ready for it to come back to life somehow but that doesn’t happen. He finally lets **_Zangetsu_ **dematerialize however when that happens, his entire body suddenly explodes with pain. Ichigo screams and thrashes on the ground as the waves of pain continue to him over and over again.

 _He hasn’t felt this pain in a long time._ The ginger curses to himself for going over the limit. The fucker pissed him off enough that he had to use more **_Zangetsu_ ** then he is allowed. If Espada rank is this strong, then Ichigo definitely got a problem. 

In the end, he blacks out from it all. Only managing able to see the blurry blonde silhouette of someone running over to him before suddenly everything disappears. 

..

Aizen slowly made his way towards the training room, already able to hear the pained grunts and the sounds of a fight going down the closer he got. Gin and Tosen trailed behind him obediently. When they walk in, the room was littered with beaten up Mafia members. There stood in the center was an albino man, surveying the area for any more fights.

Aizen couldn’t help but smirk at the sight. Shiro must have caught word of his orders. In a beat of a heart, the male’s ability suddenly charged at the trio. Tosen deflects the blow but the materialized being manages to punch him in the gut. Hard. **_Tensa_ **had black hair wavy hair, long black robe, and a white horn sticking out the side of its head.

The ability began to make its way towards Aizen when suddenly he and Gin disappeared from thin air. Shiro’s eyes widened slightly when a gun was pointed at his temple. Gin just gave him his casual closed eyes grin. “Where are y’ aimin?” 

Shiro growled and reluctantly let his ability fade away. He sends a death glare at Aizen. “You knew Yammy would attack him!” His voice was filled with rage. The mob boss shrugged, “Yes, but your brother did survive.” 

“That’s not the point! He isn’t at his full potential and that thick-headed brute went against _your_ orders!”

“Yet, you fought the Espada yourself and lived to see the next day.”

“Bastard. I’m gonna fucking gut-” Shiro took a step forward towards the brunette but was stopped when Gin pressed the tip of the gun against his head. “Careful. We don’t want to clean up brain chunks.” 

The albino male growls at him. His attention was diverted when Aizen began to walk towards him. “Shiro.” Shiro stilled at the serious dark tone. “If you continue to kill my men just because I send more after your _precious_ Ichigo, I’ll go and fetch him myself. Then… I will kill him in front of your eyes.”

Shiro’s eyes widened. His body froze in place. He was going to protest that Aizen wouldn’t but the serious look on his face made him think twice. The guy’s ability was crazy stupid strong when you’re exposed to it. Only outsiders who haven’t seen **_Kyoka Suigetsu_ ** could stand chance against him. But they were very low. 

“Am I clear?” That stupid satisfied smirk return to the bastard’s lips.

Shiro broke eye contact and looked at the ground. “Yes, sir.” He forces out through his teeth. He knows Aizen isn’t joking. If he felt like it, he could go find Ichigo himself but of course, he rather not do the dirty work. The albino’s blood boils remembering the man talk about his twin like an object the should only be used by him alone. However, in the meantime, Shiro himself couldn’t do anything about it. Not with the current ability percentage right now.

Gin put away his gun as Tosen slowly got up the ground. The three walked out, Aizen sending one last glance at Shiro before they are completely out of sight. Shiro clenches his hand into a fist.

_.._

_“Shi-ni! Look! I did it!” Ichigo said proudly. His eyes shined with excitement and stars as he presented his ‘masterpiece’_ . _Shiro looked up from the sandcastle he was working on and almost choke on his own spit when he sees the huge snowman (sandman?) towering over them menacingly. They’ve only been playing in the sandbox for an hour and his twin had managed to make something that big in such a short amount of time. Where did he get all the sand from? Shiro knew without a doubt that there was not that much sand in the box._

_“Uh,” The albino child gulped. “Wh-what’s it’s named?”_

_“Hmm.” The ginger sat down with his legs sprawled out in front of him and his hands between them as he thought about a name. “S…… S….. Hm… Sandy…?”_

_“Real original, King.”_

_“Glad we’re on the same page!” His brother grinned happily at him. Shiro couldn’t help but roll his eyes and try to hide the smile growing on his face. Very unaware that Ichigo could tell without having to see because his twin tackled him into a hug._

_“You should smile more! It suits you!” Ichigo said as Shiro tries to pry him off but gives up in the end. They were matched in strength. There was no point. “I do smile. You just smile too often. You should scowl as I do. Cool kids do that.”_

_Ichigo blinked at him before breaking into a fit of laughter, “Shi-ni thinks he’s a cool kid! That’s adorable! Wait when I tell mama about it.”_

_The albino’s pale skin suddenly flushes as he grinds his teeth at his brother. “Don’t you dare! That’s embarrassing! You’ll ruin my reputation!”_

_Ichigo rolled his eyes and finally got off him. He stands up to dust himself off before reaching out a hand to his twin. “You were born only a few minutes before me, Shiro. However, that doesn’t mean you have to act all brave because you’re older. You’re allowed to act human.”_

_Shiro scowled harder at his words. He does take Ichigo’s hand though. “It’s only to protect you.” He mumbles only loud enough for Ichigo to here._

_“What you want to protect isn’t what I want to protect, Shi-ni.” The ginger brushes the sand from both their hairs. He giggles at pout his brothers send him. “You have my back and I have yours. You can act human around me if you want.”_

_Shiro huffs before swatting his hand away from his white hair. “Whatever, let’s just go home already. I want ice cream.”_

_“Oki Doki.” Their fingers intertwine as they started out of the park. Unbeknownst to them, a man wearing nothing but a suit and a pair of shades made his way towards the twins. When he got close, he suddenly pulled out a syringe and stabbed it into the back of Ichigo’s neck._

_Ichigo clutched the back of his neck as Shiro pulled him away. The albino glared at the man as he pulled out another syringe. “_ **_Tensa Zangetsu!_ ** _”_

_The two called forth their ability. It began to materialize before suddenly it turned red for a moment and faded away. Shiro’s eyes widened. “What the…”_

_Ichigo suddenly fell to the ground, his breathing was unstable, his eyes were bloodshot, and his hands were clutching his head. “Shi..ro!” He let out a pained sob. Just what did that guy give him?!_

_“Ichigo--” The albino’s mouth was suddenly covered by a large hand and he felt something poke the side of the neck. He hissed as waves a pain began to hit him and he too fell to the floor. Ichigo’s eyes widened when he sees his twin fall and tries to call forth their ability once more but only lets out a pained cough._

_The man lifts out half-conscious Shiro and tosses him over his shoulder. He reaches towards Ichigo who is using all his strength to stay awake even as his body protests. Suddenly a voice yells out from the distance._

_“Hey! What are you doing?!” The Man’s head snapped up to see a young couple running over to him, noting that something is wrong. He curses under his breath and turns around to run._

_Ichigo raises a hand towards his twin and Shiro does the same but they were too weak to do anything. The ginger’s vision begins to blur up dark spots appear. “Shiro! N-no!” He cried but it was too late. The man was already too far for the couple to give chase so they instead crouch next Ichigo as the girl calls 9-1-1._

_Both of the twins promise to one day find each other, even if it’s the last thing they do, before passing out._

**Author's Note:**

> artwork for fanfic on Tumblr: https://strawberrydreamen.tumblr.com/post/624830232199839744/for-ao3-fanfic-acme-ichigokurosaki-fanart


End file.
